Miscellaneous
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Objects Currency The currency of the realms on Osis. A rounded hexagon of metal? bearing the glyphs of the six civilised races represented in The Conclave. Spaceship A powerful vessel built with Arturian technology and the first of its kind to be capable of space-flight. Nuavim Stones The earliest known writings of the Arturi arrival, unearthed in -700 BU and dating back tens of thousands of years. The complex information layered among the stones' writings and pictograms took over fifty years to decipher (partly due to some fragments being missing), but ultimately revealed the location of The Vestige; an ancient piece of Arturian technology which powered their space-flight. The Vestige An artifact left behind by the Arturi which had sat dormant for over twenty million years, and is believed to have powered their space-flight. Its hidden location was uncovered after fifty-one years of deciphering of the Nuavim Stones, and its discovery paved the way for space exploration. SPOILER (highlight to reveal): The very last revelations of the story are that the Arturi didn't visit the solar system out of benevolence, curiosity or malice - they were actually fleeing from the rogue planet Orphenk, and the evil entity using it to pursue them. After discovering the precursors for intelligent life on Osis, the Arturi left behind the Vestige so that a future generation could use it to escape the obliteration that was coming. The Voidpiercer The largest telescope ever built, belonging to the Quen and housed at the tallest spire of their capital city, Quarnil. Mineral Strange mineral found across Osis which came to the world in the form of a large meteor several million years ago. Beings Arboranth An Uthulian; a gigantic hermit crab whose abandoned seashell now houses the city of Vyssus Mar. Queen The Ixarian Queen, who resides at the nerve centre of The Underweb. Myrmidon An Uthulian; an enormous sea snake whose fossilised remains stretch for more than a kilometre along the eastern sea bed. Organisations The Conclave The central governing body on Osis, founded at the beginning of recorded history. The Conclave is an assortment of Oligarchs; honoured representatives of the six civilised Races (Humans, Otaru, Wymirs, Quen, Evokai and Graun) and organisations on Osis. Group Description. Events Bulisarg Plague Description. Battle The fabled battle in which Arphaun defeated the Hish warlord Vraxxis. By the principles of Hish heirarchy, Arphaun's defeat of Vraxxis technically made him the new leader (or 'K'vash ') of Vraxxis' entire horde. Although the horde did not ultimately submit to Arphaun (presumably because he was a Human), they dispersed the scene without harming him - an act which has never been seen before or since. The Blink 'The Blink' is a popular term referring to the rare three-day period in which Belgamene, during the course of its orbit around the Sun, comes within just a few hundred thousand kilometres of Osis. The Blink is an extremely rare occurrence, taking place only once every few centuries. Other Oligarch A ruling member of The Conclave, who represents the interests and concerns of their species or organisation. Oligarchs are highly esteemed individuals, equivalent to royalty. Telepathy The method through which Quen communicate, as they do not have mouths or limbs to articulate with. The nature of Quen telepathy is very localised; a Quen's telepathic voice cannot travel over a great distance (much like regular sound) and can only be 'heard' by one chosen individual at a time. Because of this limitation, the Quen Oligarch Virian speaks to the other delegates of The Conclave through an interpreter, in order to save time. Psychokinesis All Quen are capable of psychokinesis, which allows them to levitate and move nearby objects with their minds. They have described this inherent ability as a "natural" and "almost effortless" process, comparable to breathing or blinking. Whilst this ability gives Quen some substantial advantages, it does not come without limits; most Quen cannot move objects of considerable size, and their levitation can only keep them a few feet above a given surface, so they remain largely bound by gravity. K'vash The highest rank within a Hish clan, granted preferential access to food and mating privileges. The only way to become a K'vash is to defeat the clan's existing one. In the extremely rare event that a K'vash dies by other means, bloodlines hold no advantage or favour, and a clan-wide skirmish will break out to determine the new K'vash. The Long Strife A Graun ideology focused on the virtues of growing stronger through hardship. Life Belt The region surrounding the Sun in which the three inhabited worlds (Taomar, Eranel and Osis) orbit. All planets outside of this 'belt' are either too hot or too cold to accommodate life.